When All Falls Down
by Serenity Blossom
Summary: Sanosuke and Kaoru sing loves songs as Kenshin and Megumi listin on. A la la, A la la, A la la... When all falls down...


Kenshin walked through the dojo holding a newly fixed kanta. Kaoru had broken hers and Kenshin took it upon himself to fix it. Kenshin followed the familiar path to the training room till he heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. It was smooth and strong. It flowed wonderfully and was so peaceful, Kenshin could have fallen asleep right there on the dojo floor..

He ignored the training room door and saw Kaoru singing in the garden by the pond. She was sitting in on the stone ground with her swoop neck kimono the color of the sea. It flowed around her in a circle some parts falling into the water. She had her hair down, a rare thing to occur here. Her hair was parted; a Sakura blossom on a large pin was used to hold back the parted side. She had a look of innocence as she sang, Kenshin was stunned by her beauty but then started to listen to her words,

_Eternal fighter,__  
  
Perfecting skills.  
  
A fighter for hire,  
  
Wearing the symbol for bad,  
  
Can he be defeated?  
  
Better yet,  
  
Can you defeat my love?_

_Eternal fighter,  
  
Comes searching for a fight.  
  
Little did he know,  
  
What that fight would bring.  
  
Weapons clashing in the heat of battle,  
  
Can he win?  
_

__

_Eternal fighter,  
  
Gave up his sword.  
  
His fists his weapon,  
  
Evil-doers his victims.  
  
He fights along side his friends for life,  
  
Ones who will never leave him._

_The once Zanza,  
  
Is now our lovable Sanosuke Sagara.  
  
To always honor,  
  
His Eternal Fighter.  
_

__

_So now the tale,  
  
Of my true love as ended,  
  
Join me in this song of devotion...  
  
A la la, A la la, A la la...  
  
My Eternal Fighter..._

__

Kenshin was haunted by her song realizing she loved Sano. He was walking around dazed. The world spun. He sat down watching the scene in front of him.  
  
While Kaoru sat in the piles of her kimono, Sanosuke joined her on the ground holding her tightly and began in singing. Kenshin listened to his rich voice.  
  
A gasp behind Kenshin startled him. Megumi sunk to the floor next to him, shocked also by the scene.

_Sapphire Eyes,  
  
Look before her.  
  
All she loves,  
  
And all she hates.  
  
Her life's work is teaching,  
  
People that a sword is a weapon to save people with,  
  
No to destroy.  
  
But hardly anyone listens,  
  
To my loves kind and true words._

__

_Sapphire Eyes,  
  
Looks into your own.  
  
What does she see?  
  
You will see that her heart is pure,  
  
And many will agree.  
  
She lives for all her friends,  
  
The only ones who matter.  
  
Can she always help?  
  
No, but she will try.  
  
Try to rid the world of evil,  
  
I, her true love, by her side._

__

_Sapphire Eyes,__  
  
Has seen so much.  
  
Some good,  
  
Some bad.  
  
But our Sapphire Eyes will forever and always,  
  
Protect the innocent and punish the evil._

_Sapphire Eyes,  
  
What will you see next?  
  
Can you stand to see more?  
  
Of course you can,  
  
Because that is who you are,  
  
Always Jou-Chan and always,  
  
Sapphire Eyes._

__

_Now join me in praising this delicate beauty,  
  
The only one I shall ever love...  
  
A la la, A la la, A la la...  
  
Sapphire Eyes_

__

Kenshin was softly crying, not in pity or sadness, but in tears of joy. He had never seen such love and devotion shared between two people. He turned to see Megumi's face also crying tears of joy. Bittersweet tears fell for another moment before they rose together off the floor.  
  
They nodded to one another and joined hands. If they could not love the ones they loved, they could at least care for one another.  
  
Kaoru's newly rebuilt kanta fell slowly and loudly towards the polished floor.

_A la la, A la la, A la la...__  
  
When all falls down...  
  
You can only rebuild...  
  
What little is left...  
  
A la la, A la la, A la la..._

_   
  
When all falls down..._

**END**

****


End file.
